Secret File
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Vector writes a document where he notes down some points on a particular person, and the things you can notice about him. Vecpio oneshot, lime. Translation of a fic called "Expediente secreto" by Lady Shadic.


**So, this is a translation of a Spanish Vecpio fic called "Expediente secreto" (which roughly translates to Secret File, as stated by the title), by Lady Shadic, which was posted here on August 12, 2012. **

**I found this while looking up some Vecpio fics, and since I'm fluent in Spanish, I decided to translate it. Be aware that the translation may not be 100% accurate, and I changed some things in order for it to make sense in English. But if some things don't make sense, blame this on what TV Tropes calls "Blind Idiot Translation".**

**Be warned: This fic is M-rated due to a lime in here, so if you're under 18, you might wanna turn back. Or, if you say "fuck that" and decide to read it, then don't look at me when your mother finds out you've been reading porn under your covers at night XD.**

**And lastly, the lovely cover image was created by Roxy1049 on deviantART, a really great friend and vecpio shipper. So go check her out!**

**Shameless plug aside, it's time for me to shut up, and for you to read this fic available for the first time in English! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p><em>Name: Espio<em>

_Age: 17_

_Weight: 79 lbs_

_Species: Chameleon_

_Height: 3'7_

_Espio doesn't call attention due to his character, he is very quiet and his personal relationships are unknown, he also does not wish to speak about his past to anyone, even with the members of Team Chaotix (Me being the leader). The leadership position that I occupy fits in doubt, since this character makes the decisions in many of the cases._

_He doesn't seem to show any ambitions for any material, even ones valued more than gold itself._

_It seems that he has fended for himself since childhood, one possibility being that he lost his family. (This could be viewed as a theory, since it was previously mentioned about not knowing about his past)._

_He occupies his free time with reading and meditating. He is also very good in the kitchen, preparing all kinds of oriental dishes, though western cuisine is not his strong point. He also is a lover of music, practicing on a shamisen in his quiet moments._

_For some reason, he has never slept in a bed; usually he sleeps against a wall or against the file cabinet of the aforementioned agency. He is not looking for any frills; in fact he believes that all good material is just leaving only the essence fade at the end._

_His sense of duty makes an excellent companion and employee. Once given an instruction, he did not leave his outstanding work. One thing I forgot to mention was the he was a nature lover, and he didn't trust anyone or anything until you have the ability to make him fully trust something or someone._

_His fighting ability is clean and stealthy. He has a wide variety of ninja skills and emphasizes the use of stab elements among those who frequently use shurikens. One of his skills is the ability to blend in with the surroundings by turning invisible, the substitute leaving leaves fall with a small gust of wind. He is also very talented in the use of technological devices, and can learn them very easily._

_His scales had a bright purple color; his eyes were a golden color, and a horn was on his forehead, yellow and curved upwards and backwards. He has three large plates on his head, and a tail that's length exceeded his height. He is right handed, meaning that he was dominate with that hand, and there were no scars or tattoos on his body._

_His shoulders are the most sensitive part of his body. Rubbing them causes him to start shuttering and closes his eyes tightly; his tail is sensitive as well, as he seems to loathe being touched there, rubbing it causes him to shiver and close his eyes._

_Once during the progression of a caressing game, he gently pants down to his member, and from that moment, groans without restriction._

_He never takes the initiative; in fact, he even provokes some suggestive look when you want to make love. He could act timidly or unleash his desire, depending on the situation in which the events occur._

_He prefers cuddling with his mouth then with his hands, and when he is down on his groin, his back arches, sensually looking for more contact._

_Because of his size, his delicate body needs careful preparation before it can be penetrated. You can take a moment to get used the intrusion, but when the same movement is fluid, the same movements causes the hips to move at the pace you want, though for some reason, a compass, quiet one he is despite being rampant when he was close to his climax._

_At the end, he would curl gently, and whisper: "I love you Vector", saying it with a weak smile… He seems to relax when I caress his cheek and falls asleep almost immediately…_

* * *

><p>Vector put aside his notes. He wanted to add to them that the man he loved most in the world and never let take him, as only he could.<p>

He put the notebook into his drawer, which was used for filing important documents.

"I love you too Espio… and I want to know everything about you. I want to learn about your body's outline, and your silly smile of love..." Vector said to himself softly.


End file.
